A Loving Friendship
by theblackesteyes
Summary: A story about 2 best friends who both carry a secret but when the secrets out everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.

Chapter 1 Craig's Secret

Hello my name is Craig Tucker I'm the most popular kid at South Park High. All the girls love me and most of the guys hate me but secretly wish they were me so why am risking everything by falling for the most unpopular kid in school but that's not the worst part the worst part was that he's a guy yes I Craig Tucker have a crush on another guy but not just any guy it was Tweek Tweak. Yes the twitchy paranoid kid who everyone hates is the guy I have a crush on I mean what will everyone say if they find out my reputation will be ruined my friends will hate me.

"Hey Craig are you listening or what" Clyde said looking a bit annoyed.

I snapped out of what I was thinking about " Sorry Clyde what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was telling you about my party tonight are you still coming?" He asked.

"Yeah sure thing Clyde sounds like fun" I tell him.

"You were thinking about that girl again" Token said.

"No way" I said.

"You never know Token it might be a boy Craig's thinking about" Clyde said.

They both burst out laughing I just flip them off then leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2 Tweek's Problem**

**Tweeks P.O.V**

H-hello my name is Tweek Tweak I'm the most unpopular kid at South Park High and yet somehow I'm best friends with Craig Tucker the most amazing guy in school girls love him and guys respect and fear him. I'm a total caffeine freak and the victim of constant bullying although when Craigs around most people leave me alone.

Craigs my Idol and I have always had a secret crush on him I've thought about telling him how I feel but How am I supposed to tell my best and only friend that I'm in love with him? He'll just hate me for the rest of my life and that is way too much pressure.

His raven hair, his milky white skin, his sapphire eyes and that smirk of his, it makes my heart melt. My heart melts whenever he speaks to me.

Why would someone as sexy as him, want a skinny ass, twitchy freak like me?

I'm so unloved, nobody cares about sad little Tweek.

School was really boring but at lunch I got to see Craig so that cheered me up a bit.

"Hey Tweek you want to come to Clydes party with me tonight?" Craig asked.

"O-oh I don't t-think anyone would w-want me there" I said.

"I would I always have more fun when your around" Craig said.

"O-ok I-I guess I'll come then" I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3 Truth Or Dare**

**Craigs P.O.V**

So we went to Clydes party it was boring just girls getting drunk and trying to get me to leave with them. Tweek got a bit worried I was just gonna leave him there but I told him I would never leave him on his own for anyone.

Out of nowhere Clyde suggested we all play truth or dare everyone agreed it was really boring everyone was picking truth so when it was my turn I decided to make things more interesting.

"So Craig truth or dare?" Clyde asked me.

I just smiled. "Dare" I said.

Clyde got an evil smile on his face I knew straight away he was up to no good.

"Ok Tucker I dare you to kiss Tweek" Clyde said and everyone started laughing.

Oh god I knew it couldn't be good Tweek was freaking out of course so I just grabbed him and kissed while at the same time flipping everyone else off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4 The Truth**

**Tweeks P.O.V**

Oh my god! Craig Tucker just kissed me my idol and crush just kissed me I'm still in complete shock that was the most amazing moment of my entire life.

The rest of the night was pretty boring most people have left or passed out by now. I can't help but keep thinking about the kiss and if I should tell Craig how I really feel.

But if I tell him he'll hate me for sure he'll never want to be my friend or talk to me ever again but if I don't tell him it will kill me plus he does have the right to know.

"Hey Tweek you alright you been really quiet all night" Craig said.

"GAH! U-um could we t-talk in private GAH?" I stuttered, but finally got out.

"Sure thing dude let's go upstairs" Craig says and I follow him upstairs into one of the rooms.

"Right Tweekers what did you need to tell me?" He said with a smile why did he have to make this even harder for me?

That's when I started to shake and was trying to hold back the tears.

He noticed how emotional I was getting and started rubbing my back.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything you want, I'm always gonna be here for you." He said in a soft tone. I've never heard Craig be so comforting towards anyone.

"You'll hate me GAH! And y-y-you'll n-never be my f-friend again." I told him tears now started to roll down my cheeks and he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"I won't I promise." He pulled me into a warm, tight hug, and tells me everything was going to be alright. "Craig, I t-think that," I sighed ready for the truth to finally come out. "Craig I think I'm gay"

"Oh well that's ok" He said while still hugging me.

"T-t-thats n-not all I'm also in l-love with y-you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5 True Feelings**

He released me from his grasp.

"You love me? For how long?"

His voice was still calm and soothing, so I knew he wasn't angry.

"A-about four or f-f-five months n-now." I stuttered and started to shake.

I was now starting to get worried about what he would say.

He sounded like he was okay with it, but he could be acting.

For fuck sake Tweek why are you always so paranoid?

Calm down, he said he wasn't going to hate you, or not be your friend.

"Oh."

Oh that's all he had to say, well I guess he doesn't feel the same way.

I was stupid to think that he might, just might, deep down love me back just a little.

Guess not.

I got up to walk out the room when he stopped me.

He grabbed my hand.

"Please don't go Tweek" He said.

Why wouldn't he want me to go? I just embarrassed myself right in front of him. I knew it was a bad idea to admit my feelings for him.

But on the other hand he did have a right to know.

Since Craig didn't want me to leave yet I decided to stay with him. I sat on the bed next to him.

Craigs P.O.V

Fuck sake Tucker don't be such a dick just confess to Tweek that you love him back.

It must have taken a whole lot of courage for him to come and say that to you, so why can't you say it back?

I'm not one for showing my emotions, so that's why I just smirk all the time, but I can around Tweek. Usually. I usually can always tell him how I'm feeling so why can't I do it now?

Shit! For once I'm actually scared to say something. Just say it Tucker.

Now I know how Tweek feels when he's under pressure, because I'm under pressure right now. Serious pressure.

A part of me is telling me to just tell him and then the others just telling to leave it. I'm gonna go with my heart.

"Tweek, I love you too." I sighed and pulled him into another tight hug.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt a tear drip onto it.

"Are you crying Tweek?" I asked this time sounding a bit concerned. Did I say something wrong?

Oh shit, I better have not upset him.

"Yes, but n-not from s-sadness, from h-happiness."

He stuttered once again, and pulled me into him even tighter. Should I kiss him? Should I just continue to hug him? What should I do?

So many questions are going through my mind right now, I don't know what to do.

That's it!

I placed my hands on the smaller boys waist and pulled him in close, not so that I was kissing him, but close enough that if I moved my head forward just a centimetre we'd be kissing.

His breathing started to get heavy as we looked each other, deeply, in the eyes.

I've dreamt of this moment for so long and now it's finally real.

His coffee coloured eyes were focused on my sapphire ones, and mine focused intently on his.

My eyes veered down to his lips, his soft peachy coloured lips, I could kiss them all day long.

This time without any hesitation I pulled him in close to me and crashed our lips together.

He gasped, so I took this moment to enter in my tongue brushing it against his tongue.

It wasn't long before he reacted and our tongue's met.

I never wanted this moment to end.

It was complete and utter bliss.

Everytime I was with Tweek a sheet of bliss would cover me.

I love Tweek so very much and never wanted to lose him.

Tweek pulled away from lips for air and cuddled up beside me.

"Craig I love you." He said beautifully, for some reason he wasn't stuttering.

He stutters with almost every single sentence.

"I love you too Tweekers." I said in the same soft tone I used when I was comforting him.

This is the first time I've ever experienced love and I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6 Help And Advice**

It was Saturday now and I was really board so I decided to go hang out with Clyde I needed to ask his advice anyway.

"So man what's up?" He asked.

"I need your help you see there's this kid from school I like and..." I tell him before he interrupt.

"Wait you the great Craig Tucker are asking me for girl advice" He said acting completely shocked.

"Not quite you see its not a girl I like" I said unsure about how he would react.

"You mean you have the hots for a guy?" He asks me and I just nod.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" I said.

"Only if you tell me who the guy is" He said.

I should have known he done that.

"It Tweek" I tell him quietly with my head down.

He bursts out laughing "Ok good one you almost had me there man" He said.

"I'm not joking we kissed at the party last night" I tell him.

"Yeah I know you did I dared you to"

"No we kissed again after" I said.

"Seriously?" He asks and I just nod my head.

"Dude out of every guy you could pick I mean you could get any guy in school and you pick that twitchy little bitch that freak that..." He says before I grab hold of him and go to punch him.

"Ok man chill I didn't mean anything I was joking tweeks a cool kid" he said trying to calm me down.

"Good but what do I do now do I tell everyone or what and how do I handle things with Tweek? I ask him.

"First no tell no one your rep will be ruined and just think what they will do to Tweek and as for Tweek just ask him on a date sometime see how it goes" He tells me.

"Ok thanks man" I said.

"Anytime" He says.

"One more thing man on Monday I won't be at school I got to go doctors will you make sure Tweeks ok and don't get picked on ok?" I ask.

"No way dude I got my own rep to think about" He tells me.

"I'll pay you $20" I tell him.

"Deal"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7 Questions**

Ok its Sunday and I decided to ask Tweek did he want to spend the night and hang out he said yeah.

So I spent the next few hours getting everything I wanted everything to be perfect for when he got here.

Then I heard a knock at the door so I ran down stairs to answer it.

"Hey Tweekers come in" I said and grabbed and hugged him.

"H-hey Craig" He said and then we headed upstairs.

We spent most of are time playing video games watching movies and eating junk food but then Tweek asked me a qustion.

"Hey Craig c-c-can I ask you s-something important?" He asks.

"You can ask me anything you want Tweekers" I tell him with a smile.

"Why do you like me?" He asks.

Ok I didn't know how to answer.

"What do you mean dude?" I asked him.

"I mean your Craig Tucker your the coolest kid in school you could have anyone you want guy or girl so why would you pick me the ugly twichy freak show why would you ruin your reputation for someone like me" He said.

I was shocked I never knew he felt like that.

"Tweek listen your not ugly your so beautiful and I don't care about my rep all I care about is you your the only person I want to be with is you. So Tweek will you be my Boyfriend?" I ask him.

He just grabs me and kisses me

"Hell yeah I will" He said.

WOW!


End file.
